Frágil
by cereza-kirara
Summary: Inu y Kagomee se llavan mejor que nunca... pero komo siempre, el lo estropea para irse con Kikyo... y ella no lo aguanta más. Songfic de Ana Torroja.


Aquí otra vez yo!! Se que muchos me odian por empezar fics si no he acabado los anteriores... pero no lo puedo evitar! XDDD Se me metió en la cabeza hacer un fanfic y... solo espero que os guste... es un fanfic de todo el disco "Frágil" de Ana Torroja. Ah! Entre estos signos va la letra de la canción, entre guiones (-) son aclaraciones -sobre todo están en los diálogos- y... ah! Que los personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko sensei... pero me los presta! Jeje... dejad review!  
  
CAPITULO 1 Menos, mas  
  
Kagome: Te odio!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Agh!!! Maldita!!!  
  
Kagome: Es que... siempre igual!  
  
Ves ya estamos otra vez  
  
con la misma estupidez,  
  
con lo fácil que es querer.  
  
Inuyasha: -Queriendo disimular su pena- Te vas otra vez?  
  
Kagome: Si!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Pues vete! Haz lo que quieras! No te necesito!!!  
  
Kagome se levantó y caminó en dirección al pozo. Sango y Miroku, que habían presenciado la escena, cruzaron unas miradas cómplices: no había quien les entendiera. Ahora Kagome se marcharía hasta que uno de los dos cediera, pero mientras, estarían sufriendo al no poder ver al otro. Sin embargo, pasó algo distinto a lo que la taijiya y el houshi esperaban.  
  
Inuyasha se adelantó hacia el pozo, impidiendo que la miko se lanzase por él.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Aparta!  
  
Inuyasha: No! Hemos de reunir los fragmentos cuanto antes!  
  
Kagome: Ya vale, no? Siempre tiene que ser lo que tú decidas!  
  
Kagome, ignorando al hanyou, caminó hacia el pozo, Inuyasha la quiso detener y, durante tan solo un segundo que sus manos se tocaron, un escalofrío les recorrió.  
  
Otra torre de Babel,  
  
mil maneras de entender,  
  
una misma cosa,  
  
un mismo estremecer.  
  
Algo dentro de ellos cambió, él la miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió.  
  
Kagome: Y si lo dejamos? No merece la pena seguir discutiendo por esta tontería...  
  
Inuyasha: Es verdad... ¬¬ Por qué discutíamos?  
  
Kagome: No sé.  
  
Miroku: Por que ella dijo que eras más amable como humano...  
  
Sango: Tú dijiste que no...  
  
Miroku: Y el resto... ya lo sabéis.  
  
Kagome: Ah...  
  
Yo hablo en rima  
  
y tú me cantas prosa  
  
Llegó la noche, Kagome, que no podía dormir, miraba a las estrellas con los ojos entrecerrados. De pronto, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar de una forma inusual y empezaron a moverse. La miko se despejó para mirar con más atención el extraño fenómeno. No eran estrellas! Se le encogió el corazón al ver qué eran en realidad: los youkais caza-almas de Kikyo! No tuvo que adivinar lo que pasaría ahora... Inuyasha se iría. La dejaría para irse con Kikyo.  
  
Vienes, vas,  
  
no sé si te acercas o te alejas.   
  
¿Para qué se había quedado allí si ahora él se iría? ¿Por qué le había pedido que se quedase?  
  
Pides, das,  
  
ni entras ni te quedas fuera.  
  
Kagome miró a la menguante luna con los ojos cubiertos por un velo de tristeza. Ella, en su corazón, había reconocido su amor por el hanyou, pero aunque la chica dudaba de los sentimientos de él, muchas cosas la hacían suponer que él la correspondía! Ju... y él que creía ser un duro corazón de piedra... que jamás se enamoraría, y sin embargo sí se enamoraba y no sabía cómo dirigir su amor... Kagome suspiró; ojalá algún día ella le pudiese enseñar cuán profunda era su pasión.  
  
Menos, mas,  
  
piensas que no te puedes mojar,  
  
y te ahogarías en aguas de amar,  
  
si me dejas yo te enseñaré a nadar  
  
Kagome se levantó, pensó en dar un paseo, pero... y si se los encontraba juntos? No podría soportarlo. Se tranquilizó al ver un bulto cerca del lugar en donde ella había estado dormitando. Kagome se acercó a él.  
  
Kagome: No... no vas a ir?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Qué?  
  
Kagome: Nada...  
  
Tú con tu caparazón,  
  
yo aguantando el chaparrón,  
  
cuánto tiempo hay que perder.  
  
Kagome dudaba, no sabía que hacer, estaba claro que él no deseaba seguir hablando, y por su forma ansiosa de mirar el cielo, estaba claro qué deseaba hacer en cambio.  
  
Y con tanta confusión,  
  
se hace un lío el corazón,  
  
se marea el alma  
  
a fuerza de vaivén  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
La mirada vacía del hanyou se posó sobre ella, sus facciones no lo expresaron, pero Kagome suponía lo que con esa mirada quería pedirle. No sabía que hacer... si le dejaba ir...  
  
Pierde el norte  
  
pierde hasta la calma  
  
Kagome: Agh! Vete! No me mires más así... parece que mi presencia te hace infeliz... pues no impediré tu felicidad! Vete con ella si es eso lo que deseas!  
  
-entre guiones ("") es pensamiento-  
  
Inuyasha: "..." – pensó- "Ella... Kagome..." Lo siento, - murmuró- sabes que he de ir.  
  
Vienes, vas,  
  
no sé si te acercas o te alejas.   
  
El hanyou se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero miró a Kagome por un instante, como esperando su silenciosa aprobación.  
  
Kagome: Anda, vete. Quizás te necesita, no tardes más.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome... –dudó- estarás... estarás aquí cuando vuelva? He decidido una cosa... y he de decírtela.  
  
Kagome: -evitando su mirada- No te preocupes más! Vete!!!  
  
Pides, das,  
  
ni entras ni te quedas fuera  
  
Al ver alejarse al hanyou, Kagome permitió que la lágrima solitaria que rogaba por salir recorrer su mejilla.  
  
Kagome: "Me pide que me quede, aquí, sola, mientras él está con ella...cuanto me gustaría irme de aquí para no volver! Pero he de quedarme... se lo he prometido."  
  
Menos, mas,  
  
piensas que no te puedes mojar  
  
y te ahogarías en aguas de amar  
  
si me dejas yo te enseñaré a nadar  
  
Pasaron las horas, Kagome tenía las piernas entumecidas de estar siempre en la misma posición, y pensó en dar un paseo.  
  
Kagome: "Pero si me levanto... camine en la dirección que camine... me los encontraré, no puedo... iré al pozo... allí se por seguro que no están!"  
  
Vienes, vas,  
  
no sé si te acercas o te alejas  
  
Se levantó de nuevo (he mencionado que se había sentado?) y emprendió su camino hacia el pozo. La luna iluminaba débilmente el camino, confiriendo a todo lo que tocaba un aspecto mágico.  
  
Al llegar al claro donde estaba situado el pozo, se dio cuenta de su error: Inuyasha y Kikyo si que estaban allí!  
  
Acobardada al verlos, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, solo pudo esconderse tras unos arbustos.  
  
Kagome: "Oh, Dios! Por qué me habré quedado?"  
  
Pides. Das,  
  
ni entras ni te quedas fuera  
  
La chica quería salir corriendo de allí, no ver nada de todo aquello, desaparecer, correr, gritar, despertar y que todo fuese un sueño. Pero algo le impedía moverse, algo no le dejaba apartar los ojos de aquella escena. Sus propios sentimientos? No lo sabía... tan solo dejó de luchar contra su mente y se dedicó a observar... pese al dolor de su corazón.  
  
Vienes, vas,  
  
no sé si te acercas o te alejas  
  
No veía bien, no oía nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón esta desbocado. Se llevó la mano al pecho en un vano intento de acallar los latidos... Sólo pudo verle a él tomando de la mano a Kikyo, luego... la oscuridad.  
  
Pides, das,  
  
ni entras ni te quedas fuera  
  
Ni Inuyasha ni la no-muerta se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban solos, ni tampoco imaginaron que a tan solo unos pocos metros estaba el cuerpo de Kagome...  
  
Vienes, vas,  
  
menos, mas  
  
Gracias por soportar un capitulo tan largo, la gente se queja de que los hago cortos... pero esta vez no, pq es un songfic!  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
Kagome está muy enferma y ha de regresar a su época, ha hecho que el hanyou le prometa que no irá a buscarla y ella no piensa volver, solo quiere olvidarle, mientras él la espera para decirle que la ama...  
  
Besitos:  
  
Cerezakirara  
  
P.D. : DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
